A Peaceful Place
After getting intimate with Negative Four, Lucidus decided to walk home by himself. However, it was not because he was irritated at her like he was last time. It was a random urge that caused him to wander alone, a familiar feeling for him. "What feeling could possibly cause me to leave that?" he thought to himself as he wandered through a dark forest. The surroundings were almost pitch black, yet he did not stumble over any loose branches or pits in the ground. He felt as if he were following some sort of pathway, even though there was no path marked. Then, he came upon someone. A teenage girl sitting in a tree by herself. The person in question happened to be Ximena. "Xim, is that you? What are you doing up there?" Lucidus inquired. Ximena looked down upon him, and she didn't reply. Lucidus became puzzled. "Everything okay?" "Worry not Lucidus, I'm fine. I just, felt like coming here for some reason," she reassured. "Same here," he replied. "Do you mind if I join you?" "Not at all," Ximena said with a smile. "Get up here, it's easy to climb." Proving her words to be true, Lucidus climbed the tree with relative ease. He then proceeded to find a comfortable spot next to Ximena. "Fate is a weird thing, isn't it Lucidus? We both just happened to get the same strange urge to come out here and meet each other. That couldn't have happened because of chance," Ximena said. "I guess so, but we talk to each other all the time. So, what's the point of us meeting here?" Lucidus challenged. "I think that us being here at this time, with no one else around, is a sign that we should try something," Ximena stuttered. "What the hell are you getting at?" Ximena turned and she looked Lucidus straight in the eyes. The surroundings were dark, but her deep purple eyes still glistened. Lucid's blue eyes returned the glow. "Kiss me Lucid," she whispered. However, as she leaned in, Lucid pushed her away. "Xim, um, I'm sorry, but you need to understand. I value our friendship and everything that we've been through, but I don't feel that way about you," Lucidus said sadly. Ximena laughed. "You're hilarious. Did you actually think that I would try some corny bullshit like that? No you rube. If I wanted you, then I would have had you for my own already." "At the very least, I admire your confidence," Lucidus said while chuckling. "However, if you think that I'm some tool that you can manipulate, then you're wrong. Don't play these games with me Xim. They won't end well." "Take it easy Mr. Angst. I was just teasing. I like you, and the other two. I wouldn't manipulate you guys. You're like my second family," she said in a more convincing tone. "That's sweet Xim. I didn't realize that you actually felt human emotion," Lucidus teased. "Oh shut up." The two stayed in the tree exchanging friendly insults for about an hour. Then, they both returned to their respective homes. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories